how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Broken Code
Recap Picking up from the previous episode on Friday at 3:00 PM, (51 hours before the wedding), Barney confronts Ted over his meeting with Robin at the Central Park Carousel, specifically the tender moment Ted had shared with her by holding her hand. Ted explains he was only there to comfort Robin as a friend, and Barney seemingly accepts this. Lily has improved her Marshpillow to incorporate a video screen with Marshall communicating through video chat while he is en route to Farhampton. Robin is impressed with it, but wishes Lily had put more time in planning her bachelorette party, in which no one but Patrice had showed up (much to Robin's anger). Lily apologizes, saying she was too busy planning the move to Rome, but later reveals the reason no one came was because Robin doesn't seem to have any girlfriends. Robin admits she has trouble connecting with other women, and Lily decides Robin needs to have at least one other female friend while she is away in Rome for a year. Lily has Robin try to befriend women at the hotel bar, and eventually hits it off with someone who shares her love for hockey. Lily then imagines that they are both hanging out at Barney and Robin's apartment and Robin suggests that they start sleeping together, as friends and not unfaithful to their marriages (confirming Lily's bisexuality). Lily is immediately jealous and drives her away, and two decide they'll be fine as long as they have each other, seemingly ignoring the fact that Lily and Marshall are moving to Rome for a year. As Ted boasts about being the best man, including planning a poker game for Barney and handwriting the table cards for the reception in calligraphy, Barney informs Ted he accidentally forgot the cards, which Ted promptly agrees to remake. As part of Ted's best man duties, Barney also asks Ted to move from his current room to the basement to make room for a relative, and to house the cages for doves to be used at the wedding. When delivering the cards to Barney (after having to correct them again), Ted realizes Barney is mad at him for holding hands with Robin. Barney has chosen William Zabka to be the best man, who, along with Tim Gunn (who, as previously seen in Girls Versus Suits, is Barney's personal tailor),and Ranjit have already started the poker game. Barney claims Ted's actions go against the Bro Code, which Ted disagrees. Unable to decide who is correct, the two ask Marshall (via video chat) to weigh in. Marshall asks the two to recreate the events, with Ted asked to hold Barney's hand and offer comfort, and see if it feels weird or not. Ted admits he still sometimes has feelings for Robin, but promises Barney he won't do anything to get between them and that he will try to let those feelings go. Barney forgives Ted and during a poker game, Barney reinstates him as the best man, much to Zabka's evident displeasure. Continuity *Lily's Marshpillow was previously seen in . *Ted taking calligraphy classes was previously mentioned in . *Barney has teased Ted about sleeping with his mom in previous episodes. *Robin has previously mentioned that she was raised as a boy. This was first mentioned in . *Lily says "I will cut you!" in this episode. She has previously said this in . *Ted and Robin had a discussion about Ted turning shutting down his feelings for Robin using an "off-switch" soon after they met in . *William Zabka was first seen in . *Ted mentions Barney was in a laser tag fight; this occured during . Barney has also expressed his love for laser tag in the past. *Lily fears that Robin and Amanda will become best friends and will develop a sexual relationship. Lily's attraction to Robin has been shown in previous episodes. *When showing Lily's imaginations about Amanda and Robin, They talk about their "Respectful Marriages" showing Amanda also being married and that Robin and Barney are living happily with each other. *Barney and Ted crying over a 600 dollar Scotch shows how much they love Scotch and how much they care about paying money over drinks. *Future Ted says that Marshpillow had been upgraded with Marshall being in a rental car. As we can see our Marshpillow now ownes an online real face. *Marshall uses "E-Lawyered" as he is just an online picture. *Lily freezes up when she figures out what she was saying and that she was describing her dirty moments with Upgraded Marshpillow. *The way Robin repeats "what?" four times while Lily is telling her about The Girls, is the way Ted says "what?" four times later on the episode showing how similar they still are. *Barney and Ted are holding hands and sitting down in much the same way as Ted and Robin had previously sat in "Something Old " and ironically, as soon as Ted and Barney start talking about Ted's actual feelings for Robin, it begins heavily raining, just as it had in the previous season. *Similar to the episode , in which Lily "lost weight without even trying" (realizing this when trying the dress on) and a woman called her a bitch after she told her what happened, Robin talks about her spontanuous weight loss. Lily reacts similarly. Future References (Contains Spoilers) *The poker game for the groomsman will be the focal point of . Gallery The Broken Code 2.jpg Brokencodetimgunn.jpg 103584 D0537b.jpg 103584 D0310b.jpg 103584 D0367b.jpg 103584 D0383b.jpg brocode1.jpg|"I saw you and Robin at the Carousel" brocode2.jpg|Ted drops the $600 bottle of Scotch! brocode3.jpg|Barney went to Robin afterall only to witness Robin holding Ted's hand. brocode4.jpg|Robin initiated the hand holding. She grabbed his hand. brocode5.jpg|Whatup! brocode6.jpg Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *Marshall says "This place is beauti..." and then the video call gets frozen. After the opening theme, he says "ful," as marking that the call is working again. However, when a video call gets frozen and then starts working again, it goes immediately to live and doesn't continue from the point the call stopped. *When they go back to the part where Ted and Robin hold hands, it's nightime already but in it was daytime. *When we see Barney at the park, he is not getting wet. However, he is standing nearby a tree which may be partially covering him to a point that even if he is getting wet from the storm, it isn't noticeable. Allusions and Outside References *This episode's name is a reference to The Bro Code. *Marshall mentions . *When Robin sees a woman at the bar wearing tennis shoes, she alludes to the filibuster by Texas Senator . *When Ted complains about William Zabka wearing the best man hat, Barney says "He's the best around." This is a reference to the song played during the final fight of the Karate Kid, . **That song is also on Barney's Get Psyched Mix. *Lily and Ted making jokes with the pronunciation of the car rental company Hertz, which is pronounced 'hurts' in English. *Barney states that the Bro Code is now also available in airlines throughout the US and at which is a German airline because Der Bro Code is quite big in Germany *Barney's made up history lessons refer to Moses and the 10 Commandments and to discovering America as well he refers to , whereby Barney mixes data and time a lot: Columbus discovered America in 1492 so he could not sail in 1776 and also Pocahontas was dead by that time (1617). *Robin tells Lily that she had been dressing up Marshpillow like Malibu Ken, Barbie's lover boy doll. *The last scene in "Catcher in the Rye" is at the Central Park Carrousel where Robin buried the ring. In this scene Holden Caulfield realizes that he cannot protect his sister or himself from the sorrows associated with growing up. In the episode "Lobster Crawl," Ted calls Marvin 'Holden Crawlfield'. Music Simple Minds - Waterfront Other Notes *''The Bro Code'' that Barney shows to Ted is actually sold in stores, which is different from the one showed in . *Barney mentions that there's an article in the Bro Code that says "A bro shall not have a weird moment with another bro's fiancee," though he is unable to find it. *Article 104 does say "mom of a bro is always off-limits," as Ted says. *When Robin hears Patrice's voice in her bachelorette party, she makes her dangerous face described in Robin 101. *Cristin Milioti is now the second person to be credited in an episode in which they do not appear; the first was Alyson Hannigan. Guests *Marshall Manesh - Ranjit *Tim Gunn - Himself * - Amanda *Ellen D. Williams - Patrice *Robert Belushi - Linus *Di Koob - Lauren *Cate Scott Campbell - Lisa *William Zabka - Himself Podcast Featuring Matt Kuhn. Reception Donna Bowman of the gave the episode a B-.http://www.avclub.com/articles/the-broken-code,103731/ Max Nicholson of gave the episode a 7 out of 10.http://www.ign.com/articles/2013/10/08/how-i-met-your-mother-the-broken-code-review Angel Cohn of gave the episode a C-.http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how-i-met-your-mother/the-broken-code/ References External Links Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes